Nozomi Toujou
Nozomi Toujou (東條希 Toujou Nozomi) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. Nozomi is a member of the idol group called [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Muse µ's]. She is a third year student along with Eli and Nico. Nozomi is the former vice president of the school's student council. She often advises μ's and appears wise, due to her tarot-card reading or fortune-telling skills. Her image color is purple. Personality Nozomi is the former vice president of the school's student council. She often advises μ's and appears wise, due to her tarot-card reading or fortune-telling skills. However, because her way of punishing µ's is by grabbing their breasts, she often seems perverted. Despite this, Nozomi is the eldest member of μ's. She also acts as the spiritual leader of the group, and has an almost all-knowing vibe to her. Character Design Nozomi has long purple hair in long pigtais from the bottom done up with pink scrunchies and light green eyes. Her school uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with a white button-up shirt underneath. A skirt with a stripe pattern of light blue, dark blue and red. Black waist-high tights and black shoes and a light green bow with dark green stripes for third year students. Songs Solo I’ll smile for yours Junai Lens Moshimo Kara Kitto Duo Garasu no Hanazono (With Eli) Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku (with Nico) Group Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! (with With Nico, Honoka, Eli and Hanayo) Love wing bell (with Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Eli and Rin) ？←HEARTBEAT (with Eli and Nico) Lily White A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku Binetsu Kara Mystery Futari Happiness Kimi No Kuse Ni! Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love Shunjou Romantic Background Although not originally from the Kansai region, Nozomi speaks in a Kansai dialect after having lived there for a few years during her childhood. She is fluent in a few other languages as well, including English. She enjoys helping out at the local Kanda Shrine. Nozomi and Ayase Eli are close friends, and she has admitted to Kousaka Honoka that she has seen Eli's emotional side. It is shown that since Nozomi and her family had moved around for most of her childhood, she was very shy and never really had any friends. She begins to break out of her shell after meeting Ayase Eli, even though she is still unable to bring herself to approach the rest until Honoka decides to form μ's. Nozomi is also the person behind the name of μ's. She decided it, because she knew the nine girls would eventually come together. The Muses are also what the nine Greek goddesses and daughters of Zeus are known as, therefore, Nozomi suggested the name μ's. Trivia *The tarot deck that Nozomi uses isn't actually a real deck, but rather a hybrid of two. *Her favorite food is yakiniku. *Her hobbies are taking naps and fortune-telling. *Her Star Sign is Gemini. Gallery 426px-Nozomi_pure_r755_t.jpg 426px-Nozomi_pure_sr115_t.jpg 426px-Nozomi pure ssr943 t.jpg 426px-Nozomi_pure_ur450_t.jpg